SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost Hope
SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost Hope is a fan made horror game for the PC Plot You're one of the fish survivors of a terrible disaster, " Phil Walton", and you discovered that buildings were destroyed, roads are demolished, creatures dying, other creatures mourning and saying " it's hopeless", and you see some other creatures that turn evil when they feel hopeless, there is also certain creatures that might be involved in the disaster. So you stay inside your home for five nights against these creatures. Gameplay You play as Phil Walton and your goal is to survive in your own home against the hopeless ones and other creatures. You sit inside your living room with one broken window and a door. If you see a hopeless character opening a door, you use the recorder which makes a loud boom, making them go away. If you see one trying to get through the window, you throw a stone to make them go away. Behind you, is a cage with your pet worm " Squiggles" who appears to look monstrous, you must keep an eye on and and use the key to keep the cage shut. Characters and information Hopeless SpongeBob- He appears to resemble his self except he's missing his right leg, has a few cuts and bruises, some of his clothing is torn and has glass on his head. And appears to have a slightly paler yellow. He starts at night 1 and will come from the door or window, if you see him, you must use the recorder or throw a stone at him or he will kill you. While active, he will say things like " I'm not ready", " All hope is lost" , " I will make you feel hopeless" and " How can you stand living in a devastated place like this?" Hopeless Patrick- He appears to resemble his self except he's legless, he's missing is eyes, dripping out blood. His mouth also appears to be wide. He starts at night 2 and will come from the door through the doggy door. If you see him, you must use the recorder or he will kill you. While active, he will say things like " I feel hopeless now", " I was crushed by my own home", " This disaster will never end", and " There's no hope in saving me now" Hopeless Squidward- He appears to resemble his self, except he has his clarinet impaled through his head and he appears to have no eyes. He also has a bit of blood on his shirt. He starts at night 2 and only comes through the door, if you see him, you must use the recorder quickly he will go inside and play his clarinet in a similar way, except distorted, making the enemies more active and most likely increase the rate of Squiggles actually getting out of his cage, throw a stone at him to stop him. While active, he will say things like " Let me play you a song of despair", " I will not let you be here like this", " You will feel my pain" and " My life is ruined because of what happened" Hopeless Sandy- She appears to resemble her self except her suit is severely torn, revealing most of her body, she also has some fur torn off and she's wearing her helmet, but the left side of it is broken. She's also missing her buck teeth. She starts on night 3 and will be coming from the door or window, if you see her, you must use the recorder or throw stones at her or she will kill you. While active, she will say things like " Why does this torture exist?" " Everyone feels hopeless, including you", " " I didn't create the disaster, I swear", " I can fix this", and " You must leave this place,now" Hopeless Gary- He appears to resemble him self except his shell is broken and all dusty, he's also missing his right eye. He starts at night 3 and will be seen charging through the doggy door and get on you, blocking the whole screen, use the recorder to make him go away. If he's at the window, don't throw a stone at him or he will kill you. He makes distorted meows while active. Hopeless Mr. Krabs- He appears to resemble his self except he has some cracks from his shell, revealing some of his flesh, he appears to be missing his nose and his left eye is missing. He starts at night 4 and will be coming only through the door. If you see him, the player must use the recorder or he will kill you. While active, he will say things like " All me moneys gone", " I'm out of business because of what happened", " It's hopeless, everything will never be the same," and " We're all living in poverty now" Hopeless Plankton- He appears to resemble his self except he has no Antenna, he appears to be all burnt and dusty. He also has his eyeball hanging out of his socket. He starts at night 4 and will be seen through the doggy door, running quickly. The player must throw a stone at him or he will jump on your recorder, tampering with it and disabling it for a 60 seconds. While active, he will say things like " Did I cause this disaster?", " I can't steal the formula because of the Krusty Krab being gone," " I got nothing left to live for", " Was it me?", and " Did you think I caused all this to happen?" Squiggles- Phil's pet worm. He appears to be a blue worm with sharp teeth and bloodshot red eyes and appears to look angry. He starts at night 1 behind you in his cage. You must keep an eye on him or he will kill you. If the cage is open, use the key to close it. The Disaster Causer- The true main antagonist of the game. He appears to be black, ghostly humanoid figure with red eyes and a gaping, red mouth. He starts at night 5 and is the only enemy on that night besides Squiggles. He will appear everywhere. The recorder and stones don't work so you're given a special item known as the " Dis-transceiver" That appears to affect only him and not everybody else. If he's seen opening the door or is seen through the window, use the item or he will kill you. If his head is seen through the doggy door, use the item or he will disable your dis-transceiver for a few seconds and you're defenseless unless you keep on throwing stones despite it not affecting him, but slowing him down. If he's behind you, use the item or he will let Squiggles out and kill you. Ending After you beat night 5, you get a cutscene of the Disaster Causer falling to his knees and he says " Y-you.... have stopped me... * Sighs* Alright I will confess... I was the one who caused all of this to happen. I hated this place a long time ago. I was a human who first entered below the sea.. everybody is either a moron or a jerk there.. so when I got into an accident, I became this and ended up creating a disaster. And anyone who survived it, will be killed by the hopeless creatures who want others to suffer with them... so i'm sorry, but I will try to reverse it if I can.. but so far, I can't. And good luck and hope that you survive against these creatures long enough. I will try to find a way... I will fix this" He then disappears and you turn around and see Squiggles looking completely normal, sleeping and the game ends. Trivia This is one of the games where you play as a fish character. The ending might confirm a sequel to the game. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Horror Category:PC Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T